Liquid (or ink) electrophotographic imaging devices typically utilize a light source, such as a laser or light emitting diodes, to expose regions of a photoconductor, e.g., a rotating photoconductor drum, to form a latent image on a photoconductor. A visible image is formed on the photoconductor using developed liquid developer having charged toner particles dispersed in a liquid carrier. More specifically, the developed liquid developer is transferred to the regions of the photoconductor exposed by the light. For some electrophotographic imaging devices, the developed liquid developer is formed on a first developer roller having an electrical charge by rotating the first roller through undeveloped liquid developer contained in a reservoir. The developed liquid developer is then transferred to a rotating second developer roller by an electrostatic force due to a difference in electrostatic potential between the first and second developer rollers. The developed liquid developer is then transferred to the photoconductor. One problem with this is that liquid developer can spill over the first and second developer rollers.